In the past, missile propulsion systems have used canted nozzles. The need for the canted nozzle arises when there is a requirement to have the missile base area free for guidance and control functions or in cases where forward facing thrust reversing nozzles are required. The most common arrangment of canted nozzles is that of multiple nozzles that are arranged symetrically about the missile axis. There are applications where a single canted nozzle is used. In some applications, such as nozzles exiting through the side of the missile, the nozzle terminates along the line of intersection of the nozzle exit cone and the missile's outer skin. The resulting configuration is called a scarfed nozzle. Exiting the propulsion mass flow to the side of the missile rather than along the axis results in a thrust loss that is proportional to the cosine of the nozzle cant angle. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a need for minimizing propulsion loss in the use of canted nozzles.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to reduce the propulsion lose in canted nozzles by misaligning the flow entering the nozzle relative to the flow through the nozzle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nozzle which has improved performance in thrust loss.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.